1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for delivering a cold or heat storage medium into a carrier material in which the carrier material for delivering the cold or heat storage medium is located in a container that can be at least partially evacuated.
2. Description of Related Art
Generic processes make it possible to produce cold or heat accumulators with which thermal energy can be stored. These accumulators can be used, for example, in conjunction with the climate-control of motor vehicles.
The known generic processes call for the carrier material to be located in a strong container which can be evacuated by a vacuum pump (autoclave). After evacuation, the generally liquid cold or heat storage medium from a storage vessel is introduced into the strong container such that the container is filled with the cold or heat storage medium. Generally, the carrier material is immersed completely into the cold or heat storage medium. One such process is known, for example, from published European Patent Application No. EP0 914 399 B1.
However, the known generic processes have a series of disadvantages. For example, it is expensive to provide a container which can be at least partially evacuated in an autoclave. Furthermore, monitoring of the charging of the carrier material with the cold or heat storage medium when using an autoclave is generally not continuously possible, so that the known generic processes must often be carried out discontinuously. In particular, when the carrier material must be removed from the autoclave once or repeatedly to check current charging with the cold or heat storage medium, the storage medium can be lost.